Blackmail So Rules
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: NaruShino and others. Hinata takes photographs and the rest of Rookie Nine comes up with a plan to steal Kakashi's mask. AND Naruto finds out about activities that have been taking place in his bed without his consent. Kakashi and Iruka now owe him a n


Summary: Let's see. I've been dating Shino for half a year, I lost my innocence to Shino three months ago, and moved in with Shino a month and a half ago, so obviously, I must have been sleeping in Sasuke's bed. NarutoShino

1234567890

Rookie Nine: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino and Hinata

1234567890

Eight members of Rookie Nine waited for Hinata to show up. It was little known that Hinata was a great photographer. And they couldn't wait to see if the plan had worked.

What plan you ask?

Why the plan to steal Kakashi's mask and take a picture before he could cover the bottom of his face with his sleeve. Naruto was the only one who was able to get close enough to steal the mask. And even _he_ was only able to get close enough after using his Harem no Jutsu.

"I'm here!" they heard Hinata call.

"Finally!" Kiba yelled, "Now lets see if this worked." He made a grab for the photos but Hinata held them out of his reach.

"Naruto-kun was the one who got the mask of Kakashi-san, so he should be the first to see," Hinata said, handing the photos to Naruto.

Naruto opened the package the photos were wrapped in (Rune: The red protector thing that the photos are put in…at least mine's red.) slowly. He took out the pictures and started looking through them.

_Gai and Lee making out in a closet._ Weird but not what he was looking for.

_Gai, Anko, and Lee making out in the same closet._ Again - weird, but not what he was looking for.

"AHA!" Naruto called finding the picture he was looking for, "WE GOT IT!"

And they did. The picture was of Kakashi, being held down by a bunch of naked blonde women, trying to reach for the mask that the real Naruto had just stolen from him. For good measure, Naruto also had Kakashi's forehead protector in his hand.

Naruto passed the picture around, and looked down at the next picture.

"Is that Kakashi and Iruka?" Naruto asked, then upon examining the picture more closely, "Iruka has a nice ass."

"Hmm," Shino agreed, as he looked over Naruto's shoulder at the picture of Kakashi and Iruka…let's call it, doing the dirty. Then he noticed something, and waited for Naruto to notice it too. He didn't have to wait long.

"HEY! Is that my bed?" Naruto asked, bringing attention to this photo now, "Those idiots owe me new sheets! And new bedspreads! And new pillows! Screw that. The can have that bed, and buy me a new one!"

"Hey, Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked, "When exactly was the last time you slept in that bed?"

"Uh," Naruto sweatdropped, "About three and a half months ago."

"Oh," said Kiba, suggestively, "And exactly who's bed _have_ you been sleeping in Naruto."

"Let's see," Naruto replied, "I've been dating Shino for half a year, I lost my innocence to Shino three months ago, and moved in with Shino a month and a half ago, so obviously, I must have been sleeping in Sasuke's bed."

"Leave me out of this, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Okay, so you're dating Shino, and Kakashi's dating Iruka," Ino said, "That's a little weird."

"Not half as weird as this one," Choji said, showing everyone the picture of Gai and Lee making out.

"Looks like they added Anko too. How troublesome," Shikamaru said, looking at the picture of Gai, Lee, and Anko.

"Funny," Sakura said, "I thought Anko was dating Kurenai."

"Nah," Kiba said, "They broke up about four months back. Kurenai's finally dating Asuma."

"It's about time," Ino said, "They may be the only non-weird couple around."

"Yep," Naruto replied, "Especially where you and Sakura are concerned." Naruto grinned and showed the rest of Rookie Nine a photo of Sakura and Ino, doing the same thing Kakashi and Iruka were doing in their photo.

"And who would of thought of this couple," Sasuke asked, showing a photo of Ebisu and Ibiki.

"Weird," the rest of Rookie Nine said.

Hinata smiled, as the group went through the photos. Said smile turned into a small smirk when she had a thought:

'I wonder how they would react to the photos I took out _before _I got here. Blackmail so rules.'


End file.
